después de la la mascara de mayora (version 2)
by franciscoburgos8000
Summary: segunda versión de después de la mascara de mayora link vuelve a su hogar con skull kid y en el transcurso encuentra un deku herido que llevan al hospital pero las cosas se complican despues
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores esta es la misma historia pero es la versión dos pero les digo que yo invente la historia

Capitulo 1 la hermandad

En los bosques perdidos un jinete de 12 años de ropa verde cabalgando en una yegua mientras sin saberlo un skull kid y dos hadas lo seguían de cerca

Link: se que estas ahí skull kid

Skull kid y las hadas llamadas tael y taya salieron de un arbusto

Skull kid: lo siento pero no podía quedarme en termina

Link: porque

Taya: porque lo culparan por todo lo que hiso

Tael: y lo mataran

Link: bueno vendrás conmigo hasta salir del bosque luego iras por tu cuenta

Skull kid: bueno

Después de caminar un rato oyeron un grita de un lugar del bosque donde vieron un niño deku de 12 años de edad siendo atacado por un stalfos

Link: hay que ayudarlo

Después de decir eso link saco la espada de esmeril y ataco al stalfos en la cabeza matándolo

Link: estas bien

Deku: no me siento bien

Skull kid: hay que llevarlo a un sanatorio ( recuerden que están en la edad media y no tienen tecnología XD)

Taya: que estamos esperando vamos

Salieron del bosque a la ciudadela y fuero al sanatorio donde el hyliano el skull kid y las hadas esperaban al deku

Link: y así es como vencí a ganondor

Skull kid: genial es increíble

Taya: no me sorprende eres muy fuerte

Tael : si

Luego salió la enfermera y les dijo que podían ir haber al deku

Enfermera: Mike tienes visitas

Link: hola soy link el es skull kid y las hadas son tael y taya

Mike: soy Mike

Luego entro un caballero con unos papeles

Caballero: usted es link

Link: si

Caballero: ven conmigo al orfanato

Link: que

Caballero: si hay una nueva ley que dice que los huérfanos de ir al orfanato y tus amigos también son huérfanos

Skull kid y Mike: si

Caballero: ustedes también irán

En el orfanato link y sus amigos están en una sección donde son adoptados 4 niños al mismo tiempo por los padres así que link pensando descubrió que tenia ahora 3 hermanos

Caballero: tras esta puerta esta su nuevo hermano

Tras abrirla link se sorprendió al ver a una versión joven del recolector de poes era idénticos tenía un solo ojo gigante una capucha negra y ropa gastada

Niño: hola soy garo ( dijo con frialdad)

Caballero: mañana vendrá una familia haber si los adopta adiós

Link: hola soy link el es skull kid y el es Mike

Garo: mira no quiero saber nada de ustedes solo déjenme si

Después de eso pasaron la noche charlando sin garo y luego se fueron a dormir

Que les pareció el primer capítulo a que no pensaron que link y skull kid serian hermanos he esperen el siguiente capítulo llamado la adopción y los pleitos


	2. Chapter 2

Que hay lectores saben pienso que no les describí bien a Mike y garo así que los describiré

Garo: un niño de actitud fría y desalmada pero con un corazón y alma noble además de ser igual al recolector de poes pero una versión de 12 años ( no pregunte porque mas adelante se los describo XD)

Mike: es un niño deku de actitud amable y listo le gusta los deportes y curiosamente es igual al link cuando se transforma en link deku en la máscara de majora tiene mismo tamaño color de hojas y pantalón ( solo le falta el sombrero y es igual XD)

Bueno lectores empecemos

Capitulo 2 la adopción y los pleitos

Link, skull kid, Mike y garo dormían en literas hasta que skull kid se cayó de cabeza en el piso

Taya: XDDDDD te pasa por elegir la de arriba

En ese momento un caballero entro en la habitación

Caballero: llegaron los señores nigh

Luego los llevo a un lugar donde avía un hombre y una mujer hylianos

Caballeros: niños estos son sus padres el señor Alfonso nigh y la señora Emily nigh

Emily nigh: hola niños somos sus padres

Garo: lo que sea

El camino a su casa fue corto pero se sorprendieron al ver que Vivian en un castillo

Mike: viven aquí

Alfonso nigh: si niños los adopto una familia rica (nota ahora en sus nombres envés de poner el apellido completo pondré solo la letra inicial)

Skull kid: que es rico

Después de desempacar y explicarle a skull kid el sistema monetario los 4 hermanos fueron a la plaza del mercado

Link: hogar dulce hogar

Skull kid: miren eso

El apunto a la tienda del vendedor de mascaras felices

Skull kid: ese tonto vive aquí

Link: si skull kid el vive aquí

Pero luego oyeron a una niña gritar link y luego una niña zora se lanzo contra link

Ruto: link eres tú te extrañe tanto

Mike: quien es la niña pez

Ruto: soy Ruto la princesa de los zora quienes son ustedes

Garo: somos los hermanos del que estas sofocando

Ruto: QUE link no me dijiste que tenías hermanos

Link: es que fui adoptado con ellos después de mi viaje

Ruto: o bueno pero deberías pasar más tiempo con migo después de todo estamos comprometidos

Skull kid, Mike y garo:QUEEEEEEEEEE

Link: se los explico en un momento Ruto nos vemos después si

Ruto: bueno adiós link

Después de que link les explico todo

Link: y es por eso que dijo eso

Mike: te metiste en un lio

Garo: si el muy tonto no sabía que era un anillo de compromiso

Link: oye

Garo: lo siento tonto

Link con ira saco su espada y se puso en posición de combate y garo al mismo tiempo levanto las manos y sus uñas se envolviera en una magia roja y se alargaron y afilaron

Garo: a pelear

Skull kid: no amigos mejor vamos a ver a esa princesa zelda de la que link me ha hablado

Mike: si

Link: bueno vamos

Garo: está bien

Link guardo su espada y las uñas de garo volvieron a la normalidad y se dirigieron al castillo de hyrule en medio del camino skull kid pregunto

Skull kid: oye link cuanto nos falta

Link: ya poco

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo un guardia les abrió la puerta y les dijo que la princesa estaba en el jardín (en donde ella y link se encontraron por primera vez) ellos fueron al jardín pero sin dejar de oír los suspiros de impresión de Mike y skull kid cuando la vieron ella los vio antes y corrió a abrasar a link

Link: hola zelda

Zelda: hola link

Mike: nosotros estamos pintados

Zelda: oh hola soy zelda quienes son

Skull kid: somos los hermanos de link

Zelda: (con cara de sorprendida)link….como es p-posible

Link: te lo explico

Después de explicar

Zelda: oh bueno mi nombre es zelda

Mike: mi nombre es Mike

Garo: garo

Skull kid se quedo pensativo hace años que no decía su nombre ni se acordaba de el así que decidió inventar uno

Skull kid: mi nombre es skull

Garo se rio

Garo: viejo se original

Mike: a mí me gusta

Skull: gracias

Zelda se acerca a link y le dice

Zelda: oye linki te extrañe mucho (dijo mientras le besa la mejilla)

Link: (sonrojado) oh….. b_bu_bueno yo

Mike: link nos tenemos que ir

Link: oh bueno adiós zelda

Zelda: adiós link

Esa noche en el castillo de los nigh en el cuarto donde los cuatro hermanos dormían link veía por la ventana y se pregunto si zelda también pensaba en el

Final de capitulo dos siguiente capítulo entrenamiento y formando lazos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lectores este capítulo se llama asiendo lasos

No soy dueño de la leyenda de zelda

Estaba amaneciendo en un castillo un niño de ropa verde ya estaba despierto viendo el amanecer el estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano pensaba en navi porque lo abra dejado hiso algo mal acaso se fue por que no quería verlo más o tal vez ella nunca lo quiso sino quería cumplir su promesa de que lo cuidaría al árbol deku pero link fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a alguien detrás de el volteo y vio a garo

Link: hola garo

Garo: hola link

Link: porque despiertas tan temprano

Garo: te pregunto lo mismo

Link: bueno solo pensaba

Garo: en zelda

Link: (sonrojado) n- no garo por qué piensas eso

Garo: vi cuando beso tu mejilla este gran ojo me sirve mucho más que para dar miedo

Link: oh bueno Mike y skull lo vieron

Garo: no

Link: no pienso en ella si no en navi

Garo: tú hada

Link: si me pregunto por qué me abra dejado

Garo: nunca has oído que algunas hadas se enamoran de sus dueños

Link: que navi no me amaba

Garo: como lo sabes

Link: no se

Garo: tal vez ella te amaba pero si seguía junto a ti solo sufriría

Link: tal ves

Garo: vamos por el desayuno

Link y garo fueron por Mike y skull y bajaron por el desayuno pero sus padres adoptivos no estaban sino un cocinero

Cocinero: hola chicos déjeme decirles que sus padres fueron llamados a una junta importante con el rey hyrule

Mike: quien es usted

Cocinero: soy regar

Garo: y usted es el único cocinero

Regar: no yo soy el jefe de cocineros

Skull: ósea que es el mejor cocinero del castillo

Regar: si

De repente entra un niño de cabello rubio casi tan alto como link y tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba un ojo que le faltaba también tenía dos espadas gemelas grandes en forma de cuchillos de cocina

Niño: hola

Mike: hola quien eres

Niño: soy tom

Después de presentarse todos tom les dijo que era el hijo de regar y que estaba entrenado para un sistema llamado espada de oro donde los mejores guerreros se unían a un grupo de defensa para proteger hyrule

Link: ose que quieres unirte a esa organización

Tom: si así seré un gran guerrero

Garo: pero recuerda nueve de diez personas mueren el primer año así que tienes que estar listo para morir

Tom: si ya se eso

Link: y además tienes que formar un equipo con muchas personas

Tom: también se eso

Mike: oigan porque nosotros no formamos un equipo

Skull: sería buena idea pero garo, link y tom son los fuertes Mike y yo no tenemos chance

Link: tengo una idea que tal si impa nos entrena

Skull: si así seremos fuertes

Después de eso los cinco se dirigieron a ver a impa


End file.
